Looks Can Be Deceiving(A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Catherine's first meetings with the other members of the ohana.


_Mari & Ilna-you never know what circumstances are gonna bring new people into your life who end up becoming friends you don't know how you lived without. The REAL World brought the two of you to me and I'm grateful._

 _Sandy-If there's one thing we've learned about fandom over the last 10+ years it's that whether it's yahoogroups, twop, lj, Tumblr or Twitter—it never really changes. It's been a gift having someone to share the laughs and tears and so many, many eyerolls with. Here's to the next decade and beyond._

 _REAL Worlders-Many thanks for all the love and enthusiastic support. You guys are the best. For those of you who have been gently (or not so gently) prodding me for the next monster sized fic—I'm working on it. I promise._

* * *

 _REAL Worlder Ashlynn (Catherine HF0) suggested a story where we get to see Catherine's first meetings with some of the other members of the ohana. It was a fabulous idea! Thanks!I hope this meets your expectations!_

 **Looks Can Be Deceiving (1/1)**

 **Catherine's first meetings with Danny, Chin, Kono, Kamekona and Grace.**

 **Danny**

Danny felt his phone vibrate in his pocket just as he crossed the threshold of the Hau Tree Bar at the Hilton Hawaiian Village where he was scheduled to meet Steve and his 'not girlfriend' Catherine for a drink.

He was somewhat surprised earlier in the day when his request to meet 'the mysterious Navy girl' was received with an almost immediate 'how about tonight?' from Steve. He expected to hear the timing wasn't right. He expected resistance and excuses. He got exactly the opposite.

The fact that Steve was so clearly willing, eager even, for him to meet and spend time with Catherine told Danny everything he needed to know about the depth of his new partner's feelings for this woman.

Well … that and the fact that the head of Five-0 showed up to work on a Saturday morning, after being unexpectedly called in on his day off, with a smile on his face that lasted the entire day.

One thing Danny learned very quickly upon meeting Steve was that the former SEAL's actions spoke volumes his words weren't able to express.

Danny glanced at his phone.

" _Running a little late. I'll be there asap. Keep Catherine company until I get there."_

"Typical …" he muttered under his breath as he scanned the room. "Keep Catherine company … great idea … but how am I supposed to know which one is Catherine?"

There were any number of unescorted beautiful women sitting at the bar and at the tables that dotted the area surrounding it. Danny's eyes settled on each one in turn, trying to decide if she looked like what he pictured in his head Catherine would look like, not letting his eyes linger too long lest he be thought a pervert.

After his initial scan of the premises his attention was drawn back to one specific woman at the bar. She was wearing a bright pink dress and had long brunette hair. There was something about the way she carried herself, her straight back and cool confidence, that made Danny look again. She said something to the bartender as he placed a fresh bowl of pretzels down next to her and they both laughed.

Danny took a few steps in her direction then sensed her entire demeanor change when a well-built man of about forty wearing a salmon colored scoop neck t-shirt, a white suit with the jacket sleeves pushed up to his elbows and white deck shoes with no socks sat down on the stool next to hers and grabbed the bar to keep from swaying.

"I'm waiting for someone," she said politely as the clearly inebriated man turned in his seat to face her. His attempt to trap her between his knees was thwarted when she recrossed her legs and jabbed him in the calf with the heel of her shoe.

'That might be her,' Danny smiled to himself as he watched the man reach down and rub his lower leg.

"Well maybe I can wait with you," the poor man's Sonny Crockett slurred in a voice so slimy Danny felt like _he_ needed a shower.

He couldn't imagine what the woman on the receiving end was feeling.

In the next instant the would-be lothario leaned in and placed his hand on the clearly not interested woman's shoulder then slid it slowly, and Danny was certain he believed seductively, down her spine to the small of her back.

"Please don't touch me," she asked firmly as she shifted in an attempt to dislodge his hand.

"C'mon, baby, maybe you'll decide whoever left you waiting here alone isn't worth it and you'll leave with me."

Danny was more than ready to step in and help the woman but her next words made it clear she could take care of herself.

"Right now all I'm trying to decide is if I should break your arm because you didn't take it off me when I asked you to or break your nose because your face is invading my personal space. I'll let you choose. 3 … 2 …"

'Yep,' Danny decided immediately. 'That's her.'

The wannabe suitor jerked his hand away and sneered. "You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"I asked you nicely and you didn't comply," the woman shrugged. "That's what you get."

"Ricky," Danny said to the bartender as he stepped up to the bar. "Can you make sure our drunk friend here gets back to wherever he's staying tonight to sleep it off, please!"

Judging from his outfit Danny assumed the man was a tourist. It was impossible to tell though if he was registered at the Hilton or staying at one of the other less expensive hotels in the area and just enjoying the nightlife at the iconic Oahu landmark hotel.

"Sure thing," Ricky nodded as he snapped his fingers to get the man's attention then pointed to his left. The rejected Romeo complied immediately by moving to the far end of the bar and sitting down angrily.

"You must be Catherine," Danny grinned.

"I am," she smiled up at him. "Which makes you Danny, I presume."

"The one and only." He slid onto the recently vacated stool next to hers. "Steve texted. He's running late."

"I'm not surprised," Catherine confided. "He'll never admit it but he wants to give us a chance to get to know each other without him here. He doesn't want to … jinx anything," she smiled. "He's not very good with first impressions."

"We are in total agreement there … in fact it's one of the first things I noticed about him," Danny nodded.

"First impressions can be deceiving though." Catherine turned more serious. "You'll never meet a better man than Steve. Or find a more loyal friend."

I know that too," Danny assured her. "But if you tell him I said so I'll deny it."

"Understood," Catherine chuckled.

"Beer please, and another drink for my friend," Danny smiled as Ricky made his way back down the bar after turning the drunk Casanova over to hotel security.

"How's Grace?" Catherine asked.

"She's good." Danny was touched that this woman he'd never met would think to ask after his daughter. "Thanks for asking."

"She's made quite an impression on Uncle Steve." Catherine popped a pretzel in her mouth.

"And he on her."

"I hear it in his voice every time he talks about her," Catherine smiled. "He's not really used to being around kids but I can tell he treasures every minute he spends with her."

Danny nodded. "I think it's good for him … having her around … he can forget all the bad stuff and just let loose and have fun. He needs more people like that in his life."

Catherine stared into her drink and blinked quickly several times.

"No … hey … I'm sorry. I wasn't insinuating anything …" Danny explained.

Catherine waved him off. "I know. It's fine. I just … I was sorry … I mean … it was really tough not being able to be here for Steve after his dad died. But the Navy … "

"I get it," he assured her. "I know you would have been here if you could."

"Yeah." She took a drink and swallowed hard. "I was really worried about him. He can be a bit of a brooder."

"Ah, so you're prone to understatement." Danny nudged her shoulder teasingly.

"From the very first time he ever mentioned you … I just … felt more at ease. I knew you were gonna be great friends." Catherine smiled. "He talked about how infuriating you are and what a bad fit the two of you make … and the more he complained the more I knew he'd found the perfect partner … and friend. I slept better at night knowing he wouldn't be facing things alone."

"Thanks." Danny was genuinely touched by her words. "Even though he made me absolutely crazy … and I mean right from the start … I knew I could trust him with my life."

Catherine took a long sip of her drink. "Before long he was talking about you like a brother. I can't tell you what a weight it was … is … off my mind … knowing you have his back if anything happens."

"Always." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "You never have to worry about that."

"Thanks," she nodded.

"Any idea how long you're in Hawaii for?" Danny attempted to steer the conversation, which had become more serious than he anticipated, to more neutral territory.

The last thing he needed was Steve walking in and seeing Catherine with teary eyes.

"A while I hope, but you never really know with the Navy," she replied. "Why?"

"I was hoping we'd get a chance to know each other, and for you to meet Grace and… well honestly … Steve is a lot easier to deal with when you're in town. For one thing he comes into work with a smile on his face … even on a Saturday morning which is … I think we can both agree ... unnatural. Though now that I think about it that should have been my first hint he'd .. you know … gotten to spend some … alone time with a beautiful lady."

Catherine smirked. "Are you trying to say Steve acts different after he's … "

Danny held his hands up in front of him. "Stop. Please. I beg you. Spare me any details … if there are any … I'm not implying anything just … and it's certainly none of my business ...there are just some things I do not need to know."

Catherine nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Besides it's not just … you know …Barry White stuff ... because Steve could get that pretty much anytime he wants ... though … now that I think it about it ... I probably shouldn't have said that to you," he winced.

"Oh … you mean the women … and the flirting … and the way they throw themselves at him?" Catherine scoffed. "Yeah, that's nothing new."

"Well still … I want to be very clear ... he never gives them the time of day. I didn't want you to think he …but you were getting hit on as well when I came in." Danny struggled to get the topic back to safer ground.

"It's fine, Danny. Really. I made peace with the amount of attention he gets from women years ago just like he made peace with the fact that I spend months at sea on a ship with thousands of men. Steve and I are very secure in our … ," she paused, searching for the right word, " … relationship."

"But you don't refer to each as other as 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend'?" Danny asked dubiously.

"No." Catherine shook her head adamantly.

She was well aware their arrangement appeared unusual to people who didn't know them well.

"The two of you have a very strange relationship. You know that right?" Danny teased.

"You'll get used to it." Catherine took another sip of her drink. "Should I text Steve and tell him it's safe to show up now?"

"He's probably sitting in the parking lot waiting," they said in unison then both laughed.

"You know what I think, Catherine?"

"What do you think, Danny?"

"I think you and I are going to be very good friends."

"Me too," Catherine beamed.

Less than five minutes later Steve walked through the door and approached the bar.

"Told you. Parking lot," Catherine murmured low enough that only Danny could hear and the two shared a laugh.

"What's so funny," Steve said as he reached them.

"Nothing," Danny said as Steve slid onto the stool on the other side of Catherine. "But I'll tell you what … you are the luckiest son of a bitch on the face of the planet."

* * *

 **Chin**

Chin Ho Kelly glanced down the dimly-lit corridor outside the interrogation rooms at HPD and saw an attractive woman sitting alone on a bench, apparently waiting for someone. He expected her to be waiting inside one of the rooms used for questioning but maybe HPD ran out of space and placed her in the hallway await his arrival.

She wasn't wearing a badge so she didn't appear to be an officer. She also didn't have any papers or files so there was no reason to think she was a public defender or with the PA's office.

This must be the woman he was looking for.

The witness who was present at the murder of one of the island's most notorious drug dealers.

He walked down the hall and stopped directly in front of her. When she looked up at him he said, "I'm Chin Ho Kelly. From Five-0."

"Oh, hi." She seemed surprised to see him. "I wasn't expecting you …"

"I thought they told you I was on my way," Chin cut her off.

"No," the woman said in a measured tone. "I didn't even know Five-0 was getting involved in this."

"Of course we are," Chin responded. "It's our case."

"Your case?" The woman looked skeptical.

"Yes," Chin said definitively. "Our case."

"Since when does Five-0 get involved with a couple of drunk Navy guys tearing up a local bar?" The woman seemed confused.

"I'm not here about … I'm here because … I'm supposed to interview a witness to a murder," Chin stammered.

"I assure you I didn't witness a murder," the woman replied.

"Let's try this again. I'm Chin Ho Kelly. From Five-0."

"Lieutenant Rollins. U.S. Navy." Catherine held out her hand to Chin who shook it.

Now they were both confused.

"Wait … you're not Sparkle 'Snowflake' Wynters?" he asked as he double-checked the name on the paperwork he was carrying.

"No, I'm not," Catherine answered dryly. "Do I look like a Sparkle 'Snowflake' Wynters?"

"Yes … no … I'm not sure," Chin finally admitted.

"What did Ms. Wynters do to run afoul of Five-0?" Catherine was suddenly very curious about the woman she'd been mistaken for.

"She witnessed the murder of a drug dealer," Chin explained. "He was her john and apparently the hitter didn't know she was in the apartment when the murder went down."

Chin realized his error a second too late.

"Her john?" Catherine's eyebrows shot up.

"Ummm … " He pretended to study the file in his hands while he tried to figure out the best way to extricate himself from the conversation. Where was an emergency call when he needed one?

"I see," Catherine said flatly. "So she's a hooker?"

"Well … I mean I'm not one to hang labels on people …" Chin noticed Catherine's scowl and took a step backward. "...but according to her rap sheet she once offered to have sex with an undercover cop for $40 so I'd say … yes?"

"So she's a hooker who also undervalues her product?" Catherine stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well … " Chin went from hoping for an emergency to wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

"Just to clarify … not only did you think I was a hooker you thought I was a cheap hooker." Catherine pinned him with a glare.

"Apparently you're not," Chin grinned, attempting to use charm to help him out of an uncomfortable situation.

"Allow me to introduce myself again." Catherine couldn't resist teasing him just a little more before she let him off the hook. "Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, U.S. Navy."

"Catherine Rollins?" Chin swallowed hard as he realized where he'd heard that name before.

"Yes." Catherine could see the realization slowly dawning on him and fought to keep her face impassive.

"Steve's Catherine," Chin grimaced.

"Catherine's Catherine. But yes."

"You're not a hooker." Chin shook his head.

"No," Catherine smiled. "But for the record if I was I'd be an expensive one."

"I'm sure." Chin grinned.

He saw her face break out into a wide smile as she looked down the hall behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see Danny and Steve approaching.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked Catherine. "I thought you were off today."

"I was," Catherine sighed. "A couple of ensigns got drunk last night and vandalized a jukebox so my CO asked me to come down and see if we could come up with a solution that doesn't involve damage to their records. They're good kids. They just did something stupid."

"I see you met Chin," he said.

"Yes," Catherine nodded. "He made quite an impression. He thought I was a hooker."

Chin looked at Steve apologetically. "I mistook her for Sparkle 'Snowflake' Wynters."

Steve looked at Catherine and the two could hardly control their laughter.

"You're lucky you're still upright," Danny snorted. "Ramboette here could have taken you out."

"That's not the whole story," Catherine continued. "Not only did he think I was a hooker, he thought I was a cheap hooker."

"Well that's ridiculous," Steve beamed at Catherine. "If you were a hooker you'd be very expensive."

Chin watched the two of them and noticed they seemed to be having an entire conversation without speaking a word. He had no idea what they were communicating to each other but the amused looks on their faces led him to believe he was forgiven.

"How about if I track down Ms. Wynters and get her statement and you take care of your drunk sailors and the four of us meet at Sidestreet for lunch in an hour. My treat," Chin suggested.

"I like the way you apologize," Catherine smiled. "But I gotta warn you, I'm not a cheap lunch date either."

 **Kamekona**

"Watch the grill while I go inform that very attractive lady there's no loitering at my tables during the dinner rush." Kamekona handed the tongs over to Flippa and straightened his apron. He'd spent the last five minutes watching a beautiful brunette he hadn't seen around before sit at his best table, his prime real estate, and peruse the menu posted on the front of the trailer.

"How do you know she's not eating?" Flippa asked. "Maybe she needs a little more time to decide."

"Look at her," Kamekona nodded in her direction. "Women with figures like that order water and ask if we have small green salads. I can't keep my business going on that kind of order."

"I've never seen her here before," Flippa shrugged. "Do you think she's a tourist?"

"Could be. And as an entrepreneur I'm all about pleasing the tourists. But more importantly I have hungry customers to feed so as good as she looks, and she does look good, she can't take up valuable real estate during the dinner hour."

Kamekona exited the food trailer through the rear door and crossed to the table where the woman was still studying the menu. "Excuse me, Miss," he said then waited for a response.

"Yes?" She looked at him with a bright smile.

"I can't help but notice that you haven't ordered any of the multitude of culinary delights offered at this fine dining establishment. And I'm sorry to tell you but these tables are for paying customers only."

"I'm eating." The woman's smile stayed firmly in place and she didn't seem intimidated at all. "I'm just waiting for someone. He's running a little late but he should be here soon."

"Well maybe you could wait for him … " Kamekona started but the woman cut him off.

"You know what? It's fine," she said. "I'll order now. I'm starved. And he'll be here any minute so …" The woman started to get up and head for the window.

"Please, sit down," Kamekona grinned. "Let me take your order and deliver your food personally. As a service to a new customer I hope will become a regular."

"Well … thank you. I appreciate that," she smiled. "What's good?"

"Everything." Kamekona nodded confidently,

"Really?" she chuckled. "You can't narrow it down at all for me?"

"All of the recipes here are my own. And every one is delicious," Kamekona assured her. "And we don't serve green salads."

"No problem. I'm too hungry for a salad anyway. I think I'll have the Spicy Shrimp w/rice."

"Excellent choice." Kamekona nodded approvingly.

"Can I have a double order, please? I missed lunch today."

"Yes, you can." Kamekona smiled broadly, thinking perhaps he'd been wrong about the woman's appetite. "Did you want to order for your friend as well?"

"I'm not sure what he normally gets." She studied the menu choices carefully. "You probably know what his usual is though. He eats here all the time. Steve McGarrett?"

Kamekona's face registered his surprise. "The Big Kahuna? That's who you're waiting for?"

"The Big Kahuna?" the woman laughed. "Oh, I'm sure he loves that."

"He tolerates it," Kamekona smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kamekona. I am the proprietor of this establishment."

The woman smiled and held out her hand. "Catherine Rollins."

"Ah," Kamekona kissed her hand with a flourish. "The famous Lieutenant Rollins I've heard so much about."

"From Steve?" Catherine looked doubtful. He normally wasn't the type to share too many details.

"No," Kamekona shook his head. "McGarrett is a bit … tight-lipped when it comes to his personal life." His face broke into a wide grin. "Luckily for me Detective Williams is not."

Catherine laughed.

"I'll prepare your order personally and bring The Big Kahuna two of his favorite fish wraps." Kamekona headed for the trailer with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Catherine called after him.

Seven minutes later the big man once again emerged from his food trailer and headed for Catherine's table.

"Spicy shrimp with rice for the beautiful lady, a double order, and fish wraps for the tardy Commander."

"Thanks. It looks delicious." Catherine said as she dug in. "Wanna sit and keep me company until Steve gets here? I'd love to hear what Danny's been saying about me."

"Only good things," Kamekona chuckled as he took the seat opposite Catherine.

Fifteen minutes later, the shrimp was gone and she was eyeing the fish wraps.

"You still hungry?" Kamekona asked.

"I told you … I missed lunch."

"You certainly have a good appetite."

"Thanks. I think I'm just gonna take a little taste…" Catherine picked up one of Steve's fish wraps and took a bite. "Wow! These are delicious."

"Thank you. The sauce is my secret recipe."

"It's amazing." The look on her face told Kamekona she was sincere. "One more bite."

Five minutes later the first fish wrap was gone and Catherine picked up the second one. "I can't believe how good these are."

When she was almost finished Steve finally arrived.

"Don't you have anything better to do than lounge around with the customers?" he asked as he took the seat beside Catherine.

"If I had a lady friend who looked like that I'd never leave her in a position where another man could join her for dinner. Next time I might steal her away."

Steve smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He turned to Catherine. "Did you order me anything?" he asked.

She looked at the remaining bite of fish wrap. "Well I did, but … "

"What?"

"I was really hungry," Catherine explained. "I missed lunch."

"So you ate my fish wrap?"

"Both of them actually," Catherine grinned apologetically.

"After a double order of spicy shrimp," Kamekona added.

"I was looking forward to fish wraps," Steve said.

"I can see why," Catherine nodded enthusiastically. "They're delicious."

"As I always say, Big Kahuna, my food is best eaten warm. The lady simply took the prudent course of action and ate it before it got cold."

"Sure take her side," Steve huffed. "Could I get a couple more fish wraps?"

"Sorry the kitchen closed five minutes ago."

"Are you kidding me?" Steve asked incredulously.

"I never kid about business," Kamekona reminded him.

"I'm sorry." Catherine rubbed Steve's back soothingly. "Do you want the last bite?"

"No, you go ahead," he smiled softly and she popped the last bite in her mouth.

"Let's go back to your place," she said as she wiped her hands on her napkin. "I'll make you ragu."

"I'm really hungry," Steve's eyes twinkled. "And we don't always have the best luck getting ragu made without … " he glanced at Kamekona, "... detours."

Catherine smiled. "How about a quick omelette then?"

Steve leaned in to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear, "It'll get us to the detour quicker."

Catherine began to gather up the remains of her dinner and Kamekona waved her off. "Take the Big Kahuna home and feed him. I'll clean up here."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked.

"Positive," he smiled. "Now go."

He watched as Steve and Catherine got up and headed off across the parking lot hand in hand, laughing the whole way.

"Between the way she makes the Big Kahuna smile," he mumbled to himself, "and the way she eats, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins could be very good for both of us."

* * *

 **Kono**

Chin and Kono sat at a table in front of Kamekona's shrimp trailer finishing up a late lunch. They'd spent most of the morning on trial prep and decided to grab a quick bite before heading back to Five-0 headquarters to finish up paperwork. They were currently between cases and things were very quiet but both were sure that wouldn't last long.

It never did.

As Chin's eyes scanned the area, something he had long ago accepted as an occupational hazard, he saw Catherine standing off to his right, near the edge of the parking lot, talking on her phone.

"Hey, remember how you said you wanted to meet Steve's girlfriend?" He indicated Catherine with a nod. "That's her."

Kono turned her head and glanced at the striking brunette. She was wearing a sleeveless silk blouse, a pair of linen dress pants and high heels. Her hair was hanging loose and she had a small leather clutch tucked under her arm.

"That's her?" Kono asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"That's her," Chin confirmed.

"Huh." Kono returned her attention to the food in front of her.

"What does that mean?" Chin asked.

"Nothing really," Kono shrugged. "She just looks a little more … princess-y … than I expected."

"Princess-y?" Chin chuckled.

"Yeah," Kono looked back at Catherine, "The hair … the outfit … middle of the afternoon … princess-y. I expected someone a little more … military looking."

"Yeah well …" Chin finished up the last few bites of his tuna dish, wiped his mouth and dropped his napkin on his empty plate, " … looks can be deceiving."

"Apparently." Kono watched as Catherine wrapped up the call and dropped her phone into her clutch. "I still can't believe you mistook the boss's girlfriend for a hooker."

"It was an honest mistake." Chin said defensively. "The only people who usually sit in that hallway are witnesses and lawyers. And she definitely didn't look like a lawyer."

Kono snorted. "What does a lawyer look like exactly?"

"They carry a lot of papers and files," Chin smirked. "She wasn't carrying anything."

Kono rolled her eyes. "Let's ask her to join us. I wanna meet her."

"I think you'll like her," Chin said as he started to raise his arm to get Catherine's attention.

Before he could get it all the way up a woman standing just feet from Catherine screamed "That man took my purse!"

In the second it took Chin and Kono to react they saw Catherine drop her own clutch, step out of her shoes and take off chasing the man. He made his way around the edge of the parking lot then took off down the beach with Catherine in hot pursuit. Chin and Kono followed about twenty-five yards behind.

After about three hundred yards the purse thief was losing steam and the others were closing on him quickly. When she got to within arm's reach Catherine executed a perfect running tackle and brought the man down in the shallow surf.

She pulled his arms behind him and placed her knee in the small of his back as he continued to struggle. Within seconds Kono and Chin were at their side.

"Oh, hey Chin," Catherine said.

"Hey, Catherine," he replied. "Need a hand?"

"Well, I don't have any cuffs," she responded, "so yes."

Chin knelt beside the man and cuffed him as Catherine stood.

"Are you kidding me?" she grumbled as she surveyed her wet, sand covered clothes. "These pants are brand new." She looked at the purse thief who Chin had now pulled to a standing position. "You better hope they dry clean well."

Chin smiled as he began walking the cuffed man up the beach.

"Nice take down," Kono said as she and Catherine fell in behind. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Catherine swept her damp hair off her face.

"Kono Kalakaua." She extended her hand and Catherine shook it..

"Catherine Rollins."

"You ok?" Kono scanned Catherine's sand covered knees and elbows.

"I'm fine," Catherine said. "But to be honest after a couple hundred yards in my bare feet I was hoping he'd turn around and fight so I could bust his nose."

Kono dropped her arm around Catherine's shoulders and laughed. "You know what, Sista, you and me are gonna get along fine."

* * *

 **Grace**

"Tell me what she's like again," Grace asked from her position in the passenger's seat as her father wound the Camaro through traffic, headed for lunch and a swim at Steve's beach house. It was meant to be a casual afternoon that would give Grace and Catherine a chance to meet and get to know each other.

"She's very pretty," Danny said as he changed lanes to get around a slow moving car.

"Not that," Grace chided. "The important stuff."

"Like?" Danny was interested to see what his daughter considered 'important stuff' she needed to know about her Uncle Steve's newly arrived on the island non-girlfriend.

"Is she nice?"

"Very," Danny nodded then smiled as he remembered her reaction to the man in the bar making unwelcome advances, 'Unless you put your hands on her without her permission,' he thought to himself

"Is she smart?" Grace continued down her list.

"Definitely," Danny replied. "Remember I told you she works in Naval Intelligence."

"Is she funny?"

"Absolutely," Danny smiled. "She's very funny."

"Does she love Uncle Steve?" Grace watched her father intently as he decided the best way to answer the question.

"I think so," Danny finally said. "I mean I'm pretty sure ... but you remember what we talked about, right? Uncle Steve doesn't use words like … love or … girlfriend. And apparently neither does Catherine."

"That's kind of silly." Grace shook her head.

"I agree … but what can you do," Danny shrugged.

"Just because they don't say it it doesn't mean they don't feel it," Grace added.

"You're exactly right," Danny grinned at his perceptive daughter.

Suddenly the energy in the car changed and Grace slumped slightly in her seat.

She cleared her throat and studied her hands which were fidgeting nervously in her lap. "Do you think …" she stopped in mid-sentence. " ... never mind."

"What?" Danny asked, trying to figure out what had changed his little girl's mood so suddenly.

Grace looked at her father with wide eyes. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"What?" Danny asked incredulously. "Of course she'll like you, Monkey. You're a great kid. Why wouldn't she?"

"I just … I just want her to like me." Grace's voice held none of its usual confidence. "Because if she doesn't Uncle Steve might not spend as much time with us anymore."

The car glided to a stop at a red light.

"Listen, Grace," Danny laid his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "you just be yourself and Catherine will love you. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Grace bit her bottom lip.

"Positive." Danny nodded adamantly. "But no matter what happens between you and Catherine your Uncle Steve is still gonna wanna spend time with you."

Grace smiled and Danny could see the relief on her face. "That's good," she exhaled. "Still, it'd be nice if we could all do things together. Uncle Steve wants to go to the aquarium sometime soon and he said we could plan a hike."

"That sounds like fun," Danny smiled. "Hey … you wanna know the first thing … the very first thing ...Catherine asked me last week when we met?"

"What?"

"How's Grace?"

"Really?" Grace looked at her father with a mixture of hope and doubt on her face. "Are you making that up?"

"I pinky swear," Danny said as he held his right hand out towards her, pinky aloft, and made her giggle.

She smiled brightly and straightened in her seat. "You said she's pretty, right? Tell me what she looks like."

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of Steve's beach house.

"Ready," Danny asked.

"Yes." Grace's voice was still slightly reticent.

They made their way up the walk and as Danny knocked Grace stood beside him shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Hey," Steve said with a smile as the door opened. "Come on in."

"Hi, Uncle Steve," Grace hugged him then stepped back beside her father in a moment of unusual timidity.

"You're just in time to help me carry some stuff down to the beach," Steve grinned. "Catherine thought it might be nice to eat down there."

"I'm sure you saved all the heavy stuff for me," Danny groused as he and Grace stepped further into the living room and closed the door.

Before Steve could respond Catherine entered from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Hi, Danny," she said cheerily before squatting down to eye level of the young girl at his side. "And you must be Grace."

"I am," Grace nodded.

"I'm Catherine." Catherine stuck out her hand and Grace shook it with a small smile. "Can I just say you're even more beautiful than Uncle Steve said you were."

"Really?" Grace grinned and looked at Steve then back at Catherine. "Uncle Steve said I was beautiful?"

"He sure did," Catherine nodded. "But only after he told me the really important stuff. That you're sweet and funny and kind and smart."

Grace beamed and Steve couldn't help but smile at Catherine's natural ease with children.

"He did get one thing wrong though," Catherine said as she tapped her chin with her forefinger.

"What?" Grace looked at Catherine worriedly.

"He told me you were only eight years old." Catherine looked at the little girl skeptically. "You look way too grown up to be eight."

"I'm really only eight," Grace nodded delightedly.

"Amazing." Catherine shook her head. "I would have thought you were at least ten."

Steve and Danny exchanged a smile over the girls' heads.

"I'm making homemade pizza and fruit salad and we're gonna eat down on the beach if that's ok," Catherine said as she stood.

"I love eating on the beach!" Grace clapped excitedly.

"Perfect!" Catherine matched the young girl's enthusiasm.

Danny looked at his daughter and smiled when he didn't see even a trace of her earlier nervousness.

"We'll move a table and some extra chairs down and fill a cooler with drinks," Steve offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Catherine kissed him on the cheek.

"Can I stay here and help you, Catherine?" Grace asked. "If that's ok I mean."

"Are you kidding?" Catherine smiled. "I'd love it."

"Can I Danno?" Grace pleaded.

"Absolutely," he nodded. "I'll help Uncle Steve."

As the ladies headed for the kitchen Steve and Danny heard Grace bubble, "Danno said you were funny too, and smart, and pretty."

"That was very sweet of him," Catherine said as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well it looks like they're getting along well," Danny said.

"Thick as thieves already," Steve grinned.

After lunch Steve and Danny tossed a football on the beach while Catherine and Grace watched. They boys were too far away to hear what was being said but could tell the girls were keeping up a steady stream of non-stop chatter and laughter.

Eventually Catherine and Grace headed to the house and emerged a few minutes later carrying a platter of chocolate cupcakes.

"Look, Danno," Grace said excitedly as they made it back to the beach. "Catherine made chocolate cupcakes."

"Your favorite," Danny smiled.

"Mine too," Catherine winked.

"And guess what? Catherine has to go to the mall next week to get some new things and she said I could go along if I wanted and if it was ok with you."

"That's very nice of her …" Danny's gaze shifted from his daughter to Catherine. "... are you sure?"

"Positive." There was nothing but genuine enthusiasm on Catherine's face.

"Can I Danno? Pleeease?" Grace turned her pleading gaze on her father.

"As long as Catherine says it's okay," he agreed.

"Yes!" Grace pumped her fist.

"Thanks, Catherine," Danny said sincerely.

"No need to thank me," Catherine scoffed. "There aren't many things I like more than a day of shopping with a new friend." She turned to Grace and smiled. "I have a feeling it's gonna be the first of many."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
